Valerie "Val" Wolski
Val is a Hunter character in the game Evolve. She specializes at long-distance - sniping the Monster with her rifle, healing allies from afar, and slowing the monster with tranquilizers. Click here to view her quotes. Biography Sniper, Spy, Medic. Three jobs that normally don’t show up on the same résumé. Then again, Val doesn’t apply for just any type of position. Her Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle and Hunter-healing Medgun are the perfect qualifications for someone stalking prey the size of a small asteroid.http://evolvegame.com/about/hunters/medic/val Val is one of the only current Hub citizens on the team. She was born on Venus.https://talk.turtlerockstudios.com/t/hunter-bios/341/6 Her outfit consists of a jetpack with the number 57 on it, along with a symbol of a medic cross with a sword and several spikes on her CIG9 Beret. Val was sent to the Far Arm on orders from CIG9 to collect intelligence on NORDITA's Shear colony, the massive operation led by William Cabot, and the monsters. Val was supposed to be embedded as an agent, but purposely blew her cover in order to gain the trust of Cabot and the crew. As an ex-Sol Guard member and a current lieutenant commander in CIG9, Val 's qualifications are exceptionally strong for the task of hunting monsters. Personality Weapons and Equipment 'Armor-Piercing Sniper Rifle' This Anti-Material Rifle punches a hole in the Monster's armor, creating a weak-point that amplifies damage dealt by bullet weapons (thus excluding explosives, beams and the like) by a multiplier in that shot spot. It is highlighted as a bulls eye target for clarity. * Damage: 108 * Ammo: 1 Bolt * 240 rounds per minute * Reload Time: 1.45 Seconds * Weak Point Duration: 15 Seconds * Damage Multiplier: x1.35 'Medgun' The Salveron RMP-41K Medgun uses a regenerative ray that allows Val to heal her teammates from a distance. It also allows her to revive downed players from a distance, making her a major asset to the team. * Heals 115 per second to normal targets * Heals 175 per second to incapacitated targets (estimated) * Magazine duration of 11.1 seconds (for a total of 1276.5 healed per magazine) * Recharge Time: 5.5 Seconds * Delay Recharge Time: 1 Second * 20 degree lock-on angle * 55 degree sustain angle * Range: 60 Meters 'Tranquilizer Gun' The Tranquilizer Gun serves as both a way to slow down the Monster and tag it to briefly appear on the map. When tagged, the monster is highlighted for seven seconds and all of its ground movement is slowed. This rifle also has an L5 Photonics scope good for close to medium range. * 70 rounds per minute * Reload Time: 2.71 Seconds * Slow Duration: 7 Seconds * Slow Percent: 30% * Ammo: 3 Darts Class Ability: Healing Burst Gives Val and surrounding allies a healing pulse that regenerates health instantly. * Cooldown: 12 seconds * Range: 30 meters * Heal (other): 307 * Heal (self): 550 * Heal (incapped): 300 Note: Val's Healing Burst, although healing instantly, has a 0.5 second "discharge time" when the gauge is depleting instead of recovering, bringing the actual cooldown to 12.5 seconds. Downed: Acthamner Pistol * Used only when downed * 900 rounds per minute * .4 second shot interval * 1.8 second reload * 16 damage per shot * 27 shots per magazine Progression Rewards for perks that are already at level 3 are replaced with 20% of the key value. Tactics * Keep your distance. All of Val's items are long range so take advantage of that. Only get in close to use your healing burst. Since they also require line of sight, standing on high ground will help. * When the monster runs, switch to tranq darts, over your sniper rifle. It will slow the Monster down and give you a few seconds of tracking. Let your team do the damage instead. * If your team doesn't need immediate healing, take your time to fire each Tranquilizer. Successful shots with a second between each will keep the monster's movements down longer. * Cabot benefits from having Val as his medic. Her Tranquilizers highlight and slow the monster, allowing him to get off a railgun shot quite easily. * Val does not work well with Trappers that rely on slowing effects, as their respective slows do not stack. Combine tranq darts with a different lockdown ability, like harpoons or the Repulsor, to avoid wasting a hunter ability. *Val's sniper rifle can provide a lot of damage output by amplifying bullet damage. However, this does nothing for non-bullet-based weapons, so make sure you pay attention to which Assault you have. Markov/Blitz Markov and Hyde will not gain benefit with their primary weapons, and Parnell and Torvald will not benefit with their secondary (long-range) weapons. Lennox, her autocannon being an explosive, will not benefit at all! Renegade Abe will benefit with his shotgun pellets, but not any of his poisons. Thus, it is better to pick Val with Parnell and Torvald. If you are not with them, consider spending less time on your rifle and using it on tranqs or healing instead. If you are with Lennox, it may be better not to bother at all. *A strong Val player will constantly swap between all her weapons, prioritizing healing, and have a high uptime on tranq. To this end, weapon switch perks could be useful. *Her sniper rifle only gets one shot, with a long reload. It's best to switch to zoom to increase your accuracy and make the shot count. Placing a target on the monsters head will count for 2.7x damage, and encourage your teammates to hit headshots by providing a visible target on the head's position. * Val is more vulnerable than most medics due to her comparative lack of self-healing or other mitigation tools. In combination with her high teammate healing, she will often be the Monster's first target. To alleviate this, you should pick perks to help you stay alive under fire. Jetpack-related perks will help with dodging, or class cooldowns will increase Val's self-healing and allow her to take more hits before going down. Weaknesses * Val has little ability to stay alive under the Monster's focus, depending on the Trapper to hinder the Monster and the Support to provide additional shielding. Since she has high healing for her teammates, but less for herself, she is the prime first target over any of her teammates, Hank being an uncertain exception. * Tranq darts, while a strong ability to have outside of the Trapper class, do not affect Monster traversals or mobile abilities. When you have many traversals or mobile abilities left, you should be able to stick to your target regardless of being hit by tranq. * However, tranq makes escaping more of a problem than usual. Do your best to break line of sight when escaping after the dome. If you can stay out of sight for a short while, the tranq darts will wear off and allow you to make your escape. Relationships with other Hunters Screenshots Val_On_A_Mission.jpg Val_Life_Saver.jpg Val_Kill_Shot.jpg 21Val.png Val stand2 610.jpg Videos Trivia *Val was named and inspired by Valkyries, seeking to meet the battlefield medic archetype. *Val was the first medic released to the public in Evolve. *The word, "photosynthesis," stresses her out, due to her intensive training on Luna's Mare Ibrium base. *If left for long enough Val will begin to whistle while aiming down her sniper's scope and will stop once the monster's in range. References Hunters Category:Characters Category:Medic Class